Will of the Heroes
by Reborn 123
Summary: Naruto and his friend Natsumi were ignored by his family and the village. What would happen if Kami had taken pity of them and decided to give them a gift a sign of an apology. With new friend and teacher guiding them. Can they fulfill in leading the ninja world to the path of true peace? NarutoXOC only! Naruto/Rurounin Kenshin/Law of Ueki Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**AN:HELLO EVERYONE REBORN 123. WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kaa-san! Look! I did it!" A 5 year old yellow haired girl with blue eyes yelled as she shows the person that she was standing on top of the tree. This girl is Mana Namikaze, daughter of both Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death

"Good job, I'm so proud of you" said a woman who looked just like Hitomi except she's older. This woman is Kushina Namikaze, formerly known as Kushina Uzumaki, she is Konoha's Red Death.

"Kaa-san!" Kushina turns around and saw another blond girl except her eyes were purple. With her was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. The girl name is Mito Namikaze the other daughter of both Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death. While the man name is Minato Namikaze, he is Konoha's Yellow Flash.

Right now both Minato and Kushina are training Mana and Mito so that they would be able to contain the Kyubi's chakra when the time comes. Yes, you read right, Mina and Mito are the Jinchurikis of the Kyubi no Kitsune. 5 years ago, the Kyubi attacked Konoha and killed many Shinobi in the process, the Third Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi in a newborns, that newborn was Mina and Mito. The Third Hokage spilt the Kyuubi into two and seals it within them. After everything settled down, Minato told the citizens of Konoha what happened and the village treated Mina and Mito as their saviors in the end

All four of them didn't notice a red haired kid with blues with three whisker marks is watching them, this kid is Naruto Namikaze, the son of both Kushina and Minato and the eldest of the triplets (by few minutes). The reason why he's watching them instead of training with them is because Minato and Kushina just focused their effort in training Mina and Mito, they didn't bother trying to train Naruto, and to make things worse the village also ignored him

"They're training again…" Naruto mumbled, Naruto feels like he isn't even a member of this family, oh he wishes he would have someone notice him, his family just ignore him in favor of Mina and Mito.

Naruto let out sigh before he walks away from the room and headed towards the village. He aimlessly wondered around the village thinking about the years has passed by.

'_Will they ever notice me?'_ Naruto thought sadly as he continues to wander aimlessly around the village. Until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Naruto turns around and saw a girl that was around his age. She has red hair, violet eye on the left while brown eyes on the right. She is wearing plain civilian attire. She is Natsumi Suzuki, an orphan and only friend of Naruto.

Naruto met Natsumi when Naruto was wondering around aimlessly in the village again until he saw a group of kids ganging up on someone and it was Natsumi. Long story short, Naruto save Natsumi and that's how their friendship started.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Natsumi asked with concern tone and Naruto just gave her a small smile.

"Nothing much is just…they are ignoring me as always." Naruto said with sad tone and Natsumi frowned in hearing this. She already knew about Naruto family ignoring him and she was really saddened in hearing about it.

"You still have me right?" Natsumi said as she tries to cheer Naruto up. Naruto just gave her a smile and the two decided to walk around the village. The two talk about random things and were having a good time, but never notice that they enter in the forest.

==Time Skip==

"Um Naruto I think we're lost." Natsumi stated as they suddenly found themselves in the middle of the forest.

"I think you're right Natsumi-chan." Naruto stated as he scratch his head and inwardly cursing his idiotic head. Soon the duo started wandering through the forest, hoping get out from the place but after walking around for an hour they fell into exhaustion. The two started to breath heavily because of the lack of stamina that they have.

"Damn it." Naruto curse before he fell to the ground. Natsumi eyes widen when she saw this.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She shouted as she runs towards him, ignoring the pain that her legs have. She crouch down and saw that Naruto was breathing heavily.

"Naruto, come on stand up." Natsumi said as she tries to lift Naruto but he was too heavy for her and she was getting tired also. Natsumi continues try her best to make Naruto stand up or at least carry him but useless then her body finally gave in, making her also fall to the ground. The last thing the two saw was figure approaching them before darkness took over them.

==Time Skip==

Naruto was the first one to wake as he open her eyes. He looks around and found himself covered with a blanket. He looks to his right and saw Natsumi asleep and her head was leaning on his shoulder.

"You're finally awake." A voice said and Naruto immediately looks around, finding where that voice was coming from.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice said and Naruto someone steps out from the shadows and saw who it was. It was a man and he his entire body was covered with a white cloak and he was wearing a wolf mask.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. He sense that this wasn't going to hurt them but he wrap his arms around Natsumi, who was still asleep in case that this man was going to attack them.

"Like I said relax kid. I won't harm you or your friend. You should be thankful to me because without me. You and your friend would be dead by now." The man stated and hearing this Naruto lowered his guard a little but was still prepare to protect Natsumi.

The man approaches them and seat on the ground in front of him. The man put his arm in front of him and Naruto immediately tighten his grip around Natsumi as he glares at the man in front of him. But his eyes widen when the man just patted Naruto head.

"She's really important to you isn't she?" The man and Naruto stare at him for few seconds in shock but nodded at him nevertheless.

"Yeah, she is the only one who is important to me in the village." Naruto said.

"Even more important than your family?" The man asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"Really?..Interesting… and why is that?" The man asked and Naruto let out sigh.

"Because all my life I have been ignored by my family and the village so Natsumi-chan is all that I have." Naruto stated and the man just nodded at him.

"Well once again that is interesting…once your friend wakes up, I have proposition for you and your friend." The man said and Naruto looks at him with confuse look on his face but shrugged it off.

Moments later Natsumi started to wake up and she found herself around a blanket.

"NATSUMI-CHAN!" Naruto voice was heard and Natsumi immediately look to where Naruto is and saw that Naruto was sitting near a fire with the man.

"Naruto-kun who is that?" Natsumi asked and Naruto just scratch the back of his head.

"He's the guy who saved us…But I don't know he's name." Naruto said and Natsumi just gave him a deadpan look. They heard a chuckle from the man.

"Well you two can call me…Okami." The man said and the two just nodded at him. Natsumi soon join the two and she sat beside Naruto. Everyone stayed quiet for a while and the kids were getting nervous.

"So…" Okami said as he breaks the silence. "I have a proposition for you two." Okami said and the two redhead looks each other before looking at Okami again.

"What's that?" Natsumi asked.

"After hearing your stories about how your family and the village ignore and shunned you two. How would you two like to get stronger that the village will finally recognize you two?" Okami asked and both kids' eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Okami suddenly pulls something out from nowhere and both Naruto and Natsumi were confuse. What they saw was a small white orb but to Naruto he could he see a small wolf inside the orb.

"Tell me can any of you see something inside the orb?" Okami asked and Natsumi shook her head because she couldn't see it but Naruto nodded his head.

"Really Naruto? Can you tell me what is inside the orb?" Okami asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"I could see…a wolf shape inside it." Naruto answered and Okami nodded at him.

"You are correct. Inside this orb is a wolf but let ask you both first. Have you ever heard the word 'Biju'?" Okami asked and Naruto nodded at him again.

"Yeah I read about it once. I said that Bijus are living forms of chakra like the Kyuubi." Naruto answered and Okami nodded at him.

"You're correct, but tell me do any of you know how the Bijus were created?" Okami said and both kids shook their head. "Well let me tell you story how Chakra was discovered in this world today…"** (AN: Not gonna explain it. I'm sure that you all Naruto fans know about it. If not then Just search about Kaguya, Hagoromo and about the Biju's)**

After hearing the history of Chakra, Kaguya and the creator of the Biju's, Hagoromo. Both kids were stunned in hearing this. It's not every day you learn that a single that has godly powers with the help of his brother seal their own mother and created the Biju's.

"…Wow. That's a lot to take in." Natsumi said as her mind was still processing the information. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't explain the orb that has a wolf inside." Naruto stated, wondering why is this telling them all this.

"…Because this orb…has a Biju inside it." Okami stated and Naruto and Natsumi eyes widen in hearing this.

"No way! How can that be a Biju when it's very small?" Natsumi asked with a surprised tone.

"Because Kami-sama made this Biju with the help of the Rikudou Sennin." Okami said and both children were confuse.

"Huh?" Both kids said and Okami let out a sigh.

"Because…Kami-sama send me here to find you and your friend Naruto Namikaze." Okami stated and Naruto and Natsumi eyes widen in hearing this.

"So you're an angel?" Natsumi asked and Okami just shook his head.

"I'm a human but from another world. Kami-sama send me here to talk to you and Naruto." Okami said to Natsumi.

"But why?" Naruto asked, wondering why Kami would send someone from the other dimension to talk to him and Natsumi.

"Because Kami-sama took pity on both of you." Naruto and Natsumi were surprised in hearing this. "I already knew about you and Natsumi being neglected by your family and the village. That's why Kami-sama wanted to show this as a sign of sorry and also to prepare you two for the future." Okami said.

"What do mean?" Naruto asked.

"Kami-sama said that something bad will happen in the future and she said that you two will be the only ones that can stop it." Okami said.

"So basically Kami wanted us to strong in the future and basically save the whole the world or something." Naruto concluded after hearing all those information.

"Right about that Kiddo." Okami said while nodding his head. "To tell you the truth I would have taken you two back to my world after hearing about your lives in the village but Kami-sama forbidden me. Beside she wanted you two to prove the village that you two are the strongest." Okami said. After hearing those words the two kids felt two things.

One was anger towards the deity for denying them for them wanting to leave the village (after all they were not recognize by anyone) but happy at the same time because they would receiving a gift from Kami that would make them stronger.

."So do you both want Kami gifts?" Okami asked and the two kids were about to answer when suddenly they pause for moment.

"What exactly is Kami gifts?" Naruto asked and Okami just let out a chuckle.

"You two are real smart. You both pause for a second, thinking what Kami gift was. At least you two don't jump to anything without thinking it first." Okami praised them. Both kids blushed in hearing that.

"Anyway here are Kami gifts for the two of you." Okami said and both of them look at him with eager look on their face. "For Naruto here are you're gifts." Okami said as he held the blue orb in front of him.

"I will be sealing this biju inside you, making you the Jinchuriki." Naruto eyes widen in shock in hearing this. Him a jinchuriki like his sisters!

"…are you kidding me?" Naruto asked and Okami shook his head.

"No I'm not and let me tell you something about this Biju…This is no ordinary Biju." Okami said and Naruto and Natsumi looks at him confuse.

"This Biju…was made from parts of every Biju chakra ranging from the Ichihbi to Kyuubi. Making this the most powerful Biju that is existing today thanks to Kami and the Rikudou Sennin." Okami explained. Naruto was even more surprise in hearing this. A biju that was stronger than the Kyuubi itself. It was unbelievable!

"Another gift is that a spirit will also be sealed inside of you along with the Biju, who is going to be your teacher and your guidance." Okami explained and Naruto nodded at him.

"Um, Okami-san, who is the spirit?" Naruto asked and Okami puts on a thinking pose for a minute and the two kids waited for his answer.

"…Sorry don't know." Okami said as shrugged his shoulders making Naruto and Natsumi face fault to the ground.

"To tell you the truth Kami didn't even told me who the spirits are that is going to be sealed into you except for Natsumi-san here but I only know one of spirits name." Okami stated and Natsumi was surprised in hearing this.

"Okami-san are you saying that-"

"Yes Natsumi, you will also have spirit seal inside you and a very powerful one." Okami said and Natsumi was already thinking how powerful the spirit was.

"So…do you both still want Kami gifts?" Okami asked.

"YES!" Both kids said with no hesitation and without second thought. Okami nodded at him and suddenly a poof of smoke happened and when the smoke was gone it reveal to be duplicate of Okami himself.

"He clone himself!" Natsumi said in surprised tone as she pointed at Okami. But Naruto surprised since he always saw Minato and Kushina doing that. The real Okami pulls another orb with different color. It was color green. Okami gave it to his clones and said. "You know what to do." The clone nodded at him and before he looks at Natsumi.

"Natsumi, I want you to follow the clone so that he can seal the spirit inside of you." Okami said and Natsumi nodded at him and was about to follow the clone when suddenly Naruto jump in front of Natsumi and spread his arms in protective manner.

"Naruto-kun?" Natsumi asked with confuse look and saw that Naruto had narrow look on his face.

"Look I'm not just let you take my only friend. You could be plotting to kidnap her." Naruto said seriously. Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing this and quickly hides behind Naruto. She trust Naruto and knew that he was right. Okami could be making those staff up.

Okami stares at Naruto for a few seconds and saw in Naruto…was the eyes of a warrior. He saw that Naruto wouldn't hesitate to protect Natsumi even it means his death.

The two continues to stare at each other for several more seconds until Okami finally let out a laugh which confuses the two kids.

"HAHAHAHA! I never knew that you had the guts kid!" Okami said heartily. "Willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends. Most kids easily run away if they ever encounter a stranger and leaving their other friends behind but you. You are willing to sacrifice your life for Natsumi over there and for that you have my great respect. I like people who are very selfless and willing to protect their friends. You are good on my book Naruto and I promise you that I won't have the clone do anything bad to Natsumi." Okami said as he gave his words to the red hair boy. Naruto looks at him with suspicious eyes.

"Promise you won't hurt her?" Naruto asked and Okami nodded at him.

"You have my word." Okami said seriously. Naruto manage to calm down before looking at Natsumi and nodded at her. Soon Natsumi and Okami clone disappeared in the woods leaving only Naruto and the real Okami.

"Well Naruto, how about we start with that sealing?" Okami asked and Naruto nodded at him and Okami stands up from the floor and pulls out another orb and the color of the orb was red. He approaches Naruto.

"Now Naruto I'm gonna put you in sleep for a while and while you're asleep I will seal the Biju and the spirit inside you." Okami explained.

"Why do I have to be asleep?" Naruto asked with a curious tone.

"Do you want to feel extreme pain while putting the soul inside you? If you're awake while sealing the Biju and soul inside you will screaming in pain that might attract attention." Okami explained and Naruto turned pale in hearing the painful part.

"Now lay on the grass and I'll do the rest." Okami said and Naruto did was told and he saw Okami held out his hand in front of him and his had started to glow white and soon Naruto fell asleep.

Okami nodded and place the two orbs near Naruto and soon summoned several clones and all of them gone into a circle formation. Everyone pulls a kunai and made a small cut on their finger, blood started to appear and soon everyone started writing some sealing on the ground that surround around Naruto. When it was done the clones started to do some several hand signs and ending it with a ram sign.

"UZUMAKI ART: SIX SAGE DIVINE MYSTIC SEAL JUTSU!" Everyone shouted and soon the seals started to glow red and made giant red and white dome around it with Naruto inside. After 10 minutes has passed the dome was gone. The seals are gone along with the two orbs. Okami dispel the clones and approaches the sleeping Naruto. Okami lifted Naruto shirt and saw some seals on his stomach. (AN: Just like Reapers death sealing except it was color red.)

Nodding his head and Okami remove his hand from Naruto shirt. "You will do great things Naruto and I'm sure of it." Okami said and he suddenly he sense someone. He turns around and saw coming from the shadow was his clone and Natsumi who was asleep in the clone hands.

"Did you tell her everything?" Okami asked his clone and the clone nodded at him.

"Yes she was willing to give up from becoming a human. She said that she would do it if it gives her the strength to protect Naruto." The clone said.

"Okay, send Natsumi back to orphanage while I send Naruto back to his house. Make sure you leave a note to her. Oh and here" Okami gave his clone a small blue marble. The clone takes it and look at it for a few seconds before looking at the real one.

"Leave that with the note. It's her other gift." The clone nodded before the clone disappeared in a white flash. Okami looks at Naruto and gently picks him up and also disappeared in a white flash.

Okami appeared in Naruto room and gently lay Naruto on his bed. Okami just look for a few seconds at Naruto sleeping form. He removes his mask and reveals his face. A smile appeared on Okami face.

"Good luck Naruto and to your future mate. May Kami the spirits guide you to the right path" With that Okami wrote something in the paper and place it near Naruto and disappeared like a ghost.

==With Naruto==

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he found himself in place that look like a sewer. He started to wander around and hoping to find an exit in this place. But he suddenly stops in his tracks when he started to hear noises in one of the rooms. Curiosity got of him, he decided to look at it as he enters the room.

When enters the room all he saw was darkness but he didn't stop as he continues to move forward. He continues to walk until a small light up ahead. When he reaches the light he found himself in another room but he saw two torches hanging in the wall but what really surprise him was the thing was in front of him.

It was a giant red gate that has spiral lock in the center that kanji said 'seal'.

'_Is this…the Biju that Okami was talking about?'_ Naruto thought before he approaches the gate then he heard that noise coming from the gate but he listen closely to it. It was sound of foot step.

"**So I finally met you Naruto-san.**" A deep voice said. Naruto jump back in fright in hearing that scary voice. Soon something came out from the shadow and it reveal to be a giant wolf.

The wolf fur was color white and the It has gold slit eyes. Naruto notice that it has crimson markings around it's body but the one thing that really surprises Naruto was…it has 10 TAILS Behind the wolf.

The wolf notice that surprise look on Naruto face and it could sense fear from the boy. "**Easy there Naruto-san I'm not here to hurt you."** The wolf said. As soon as Naruto heard those words He sighs in relief, thinking that he was safe.

"So who are you and where are we?" Naruto asked with a curious tone. He was surprise that the creature seem wanted to eat him.

"**I'm the Juubi no Ookami (Ten tails Wolf) but you can call me Tennin since that was Hagoromo-sama and Kami-sama created me. And we are in your mindscape Naruto-san"** Tennin said and Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "**I'm sure that the man who seal me inside of you already told you about me."** Tennin said.

"Not much, All he told me that you were created from all the left overs of the Biju's chakra and combining them into one." Naruto stated and Tennin nodded in understanding.

"But wait where's the other spirit that he said he sealed inside me." Naruto asked and suddenly the two started to hear another sound of foot step. Naruto turns around and saw a small bright light that made him covered his eyes because of the intense the light was gone, Naruto opened his eyes again.

He saw in front of him was a man who was in his late twenties. He had red hair tied in a ponytail at the back. The man was wearing a traditional red kimono, white hakama, and slippers. A katana was carefully tucked on the sash he wore as a belt. What stood out the most was the X-shaped scar on his cheek.

"It nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun." The man said with a gentle voice but Naruto could see that the man was a pretty skilled swordsman judging from the aura he exuded. This was a warrior, a warrior with a deep past like his own.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and the man simply smile at him.

"I'm Kenshin Himura and I'm one of the chosen spirits to be seal inside you." Kenshin stated and Naruto was surprise in hearing this.

"**Interesting…Well I hope we get to know you better Himura-san." **Tennin said and Kenshin looks at the giant wolf.

"Lkewise but please call me Kenshin because calling Himura-san makes me feel old. Mr…"

"Tennin just call me Tennin" Tennin said and Kenshin nodded in agreement before they turn your attention to Naruto.

"Um, Tennin who is exactly is Himura-san?" Naruto asked because he never heard of him before but he heard Tennin giving soime respectful tone towards Kenshin.

"**Kenshin Himura, was a well-known samurai before chakra was discovered in this world. From what Kami-sama put in my memory. Himura-san here has been an assassin from his young age until his first wife died. After the war happen he become a wanderer and started cherish life and vow to never kill again.**" Tennin finished and Naruto was surprise in hearing this and looks at Kenshin who was nodding in agreement.

"It's correct Naruto-kun. I was once an assassin but after seeing my first wife die and seeing many people suffering because of war. I become a new leaf, a wanderer with vow that I would not take any life ever again." Kenshin finished and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well anyway Naruto-kun I'm sure that you're curious on how will I train you, correct?" Kenshin asked and Naruto nodded at him. "Well simple way is that I'm going transfer my sword style in your head. My sword style is called Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"Hiten Mitsur-what?" Naruto asked with confuse look on his face. He read bunch of Kenjutsu style in the library but this was first time in hearing this.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. It a sword style that relies on speed and agility of the user. You need to acquire god-like speed and agility. With this style you can defeat many enemies at once." Kenshin stated and Naruto looking at him with awe and was getting excited in about learning this style. "This style has been long forgotten and you Naruto will be the next heir of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." Kenshin stated.

"So it's like an apprentice and master thing. Only I can pass the style to someone who I see worthy." Naruto stated as he concluded after hearing about the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kenshin nodded at him.

"Yes, unless you want it your family to learn the style I don't mind since you're gonna be the next heir to it." Kenshin stated and Naruto nodded at him. "But the easy part is the transferring the style to you but the hard part is practicing it. If you push yourself too far. There's a chance that you would never pick up a sword again." Kenshin said with a serious tone and Naruto turned pale in hearing this.

"**Don't worry about it Kenshin-san.**" The two looks at Tennin who was smilling at them. **"Because Naruto-kun is a Jinchuriki his healing factor is much faster than a human being for example. A broken bone. It would heal within days instead of month or a simple wound would simply heal in matter of seconds. So don't worry about him hurting himself." **Tennin stated and Naruto sighs in relief and was thankful for that.

"Oh I see well I'm still going Naruto-kun here about learning the style to make sure that he execute them perfectly." Kenshin said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Now Naruto-san, I'm sure that you know that each Biju has given each of their container a special ability." **Tennin asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"Yeah from what I know the man said to me that each Biju has its own special ability." Naruto said.

"**You are correct about that. The ability that I will give you is Yin and the Yang Style." **Tennin said and Naruto looks at him confuse.

"I never heard of that before." Naruto said and Tennin nodded at him.

"**Yes because the Yin and Yang style is the most powerful elements among the rest. Yin is create from Nothingness like shadow or forms while Yang** **present life itself. If you can master these two you create a breathing life from your own imagination."** Tennin stated and Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"I can create…anything?" Naruto asked with shock voice and Tennin nodded at him.

"**Yes, if you master it you can easily create anything. But that would be up to you."** Tennin said and Naruto nodded at him.

"Well this was an eventful meeting everyone. How about we start training you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Kenshin said and Naruto agreed without second thought before he disappeared in the Mindscape, leaving Kenshin and Tennin.

==With Natsumi==

"Hello anybody here?" Natsumi asked as she found herself wandering in plain grass field. She can't help but be amazed at the place. She never seen this kind of place before since mostly the village was covered in forest and never a clear sight like this one. She continues to wander around the place. After few minutes wandering around, she finally saw a figure in front of her. She quickly runs towards the figure, hoping that this man or woman will help her. When she got close enough she could see that this person was a guy.

"HEY MISTER!" Natsumi shouted and the figure turns around and Natsumi saw the guy face. The guy was at least in his teen years and has dark green spiky hair and large black sharp eyes. The guy was wearing a plain white t shirts, long pants and pinkish-red shoe.

"Mister, do you know where we are?" Natsumi asked and the guy looks at her for a minute before answering her.

"We are in a plain field." The guy said and the Natsumi gave him a deadpan look.

"I can see that?" Natsumi said before she could answer again Ueki beat her. "Can you tell me where to find someone name Natsumi Suzuki?" The man asked and Natsumi eyes widen in hearing her name.

"That's me!" Natsumi said and the guy had a surprise look on his face. "Why do want to talk to me?" Natsumi asked with a curious tone. The guy had grin on his face.

"Well I'm the spirit that is sealed inside of you. My name is Kousoke Ueki but you can call me Ueki." Ueki said as he introduce himself.

"You don't look like a power being." Natsumi said with disappointed sigh. Ueki notice the disappointed look on the girl face and decided to cheer her up.

"Hey Natsumi. Let me show you a trick." Ueki said as he made Natsumi come closer to him. Natsumi steps forwards and Ueki grabbed something from his pocket and pulls it out.

"Hey Natsumi, what do see in front of you right now?" Ueki asked and Natsumi just blink in confusion.

"Um…a paper." Natsumi said and Ueki nodded.

"Correct! Now look what I'm going to do to the paper." Ueki said. He formed his hand into a fist and pressed it to the ground. A green light happened and suddenly and next thing Natsumi that a tree suddenly grow out of nowhere.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Natsumi shouted with shock look on her face. Ueki just grin at her.

"This is the power that I'm going to give you Natsumi, a power that can change paper into trees." Ueki said and Natsumi jaw dropped in hearing this and she was about asked about it when Ueki beat her. "Anyway there's another thing you should know but first. Do you know that you're not human anymore?" After hearing that Natsumi eyes widen in shock before she looks at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes and nodded at him.

"Do you know what you are now?" Ueki asked and Natsumi looks up and shook her head,

"Well I tell you." Ueki said and Natsumi looks at him with a curious look on her face.

"Well you are now a heavenly being." Ueki stated.

"Heavenly being, what's that?" Natsumi asked.

Soon Ueki started explain about Heavenly being, histories about them and places call like heaven and hell but Natsumi didn't understand that much.

"Heavenly beings are the only beings have things called Sacred Treasures." Ueki said.

"What's that?" Natsumi asked and Ueki just gave her a smile.

"This,Kurogane!" Ueki shouted and a green light happened and the next thing Natsumi saw is that Ueki had a giant cannon in his arm. Natsumi was completely speechless.

"This is example of a Sacred Treasure. The most basic one, Kurogane" Ueki said and Natsumi was looking at awe at the size of the cannon.

"You can also get one these you know." Ueki said and Natsumi was surprise in hearing this.

"Really?" Natsumi asked with excitement.

"Yeah, you are a heavenly being after all. Were you listening?" Ueki asked and Natsumi looks away with a small blush on her face. Ueki saw it and gave her a deadpan look.

"You weren't listening were you?" Ueki asked and Natsumi didn't answer for a few seconds before shamefully nodding her head. Ueki let out sigh before he made his Kurogane disappear. He approaches her, kneels down to her level and petted her head, Natsumi looks at him and saw that Ueki was smilling at her.

"Don't worry I'm gonna make sure that you're gonna be strong to protect anyone who is precious to you." Ueki said. Hearing those words made Natsumi smile and nodded at him.

Two new heroes were chosen that day

* * *

**AN: WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. ANYWAY THIS JUST AN IDEA CAME TO MY MIND SO I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS MUCH SINCE I'M BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY.**

**ANYWAY HERE'S ARE SOME ABILITIES THAT THE CHARACTERS WILL HAVE. **

**NARUTO**

**-Yin Release**

**-Yang Release**

**-Yin-Yang Release**

**NATSUMI**

**-Tree Making**

**-Sacred Treasure**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMING WILL BE IGNORED**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:HEY GUYS REBORN 123 HERE AND BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I DON'T OWN Naruto/Rurounin Kenshin/Law of Ueki. ONLY THE OC!**

* * *

Chapter 2

4 years since that faithful day happened and during those years Naruto and Natsumi were training nonstop to get stronger. With the help of Tennin, Kenshin and Ueki. They were sure that they can achieve it.

Kenshin has subsequent training with Naruto in the Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu sword style. He would make Naruto very hard physical training that improves mostly on Agility and speed. Naruto has also starts to act like Kenshin since he become a role model to Naruto. Naruto started to wear cloths like him. He wears a royal blue kimono, white hakama and instead of shinobi sandals. He wears geta sandals since it was more comfortable than sandals. He let his hair get longer and tied into a low ponytail style. He also has_ bokken (wooden Katana)_ strapped around his sash. Naruto looks more like Samurai than a Shinobi. Naruto also started copying Kenshin attitude also. In becoming Soft-spoken, serene and humble person which had no problem with Kenshin since he saw Naruto become a humble person.

While Kira was being trained by Ueki in manipulating her powers in creative way that she could use in most situation. Kira taken liking of Ueki principles in protecting weak people and fighting for justice that she decided to also to copy Ueki principles also.

Now with their training. After Kenshin put all the momeries about the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu sword style that made him have a major headache since Kenshin just obviously dump an entire memory of the sword style at once which made him a major headache that would have made any human being put into a coma for a few days but thanks to Tennin, who was able to greatly reduce the headache. Naruto didn't suffer that much.

While Natsumi didn't have to go through with that because since Natsumi didn't need to learn about any style. She just need to be creative as possible like Ueki which the green teen learned when he first started to train Natsumi. The girl was unpredictable and was good at outsmarting her opponent which he learn in watching Natsumi first sparring match with Naruto which Naruto obvious won since Naruto trained in speed and agility and has great stamina which made Natsumi worn out but he been out smart by Natsumi several times.

Naruto also mostly practicing executing each move of the _Hiten Mitsurugi ryu._ Naruto was amazed as he executed some of the moves of the sword style. He saw that most of them are quick attacks and extreme speed unlike like most Kenjustsu styles that need more brute strength. Over all Naruto like the style even Kenshin told him that it would take years of practice to master the style but that detail didn't bother him.

Natsumi also discovered the other gift that Okami left her.

==Flash back=

_"__Naruto-kun look!" A 5 years old Natsumi shouted. It's been a week since they met their spirits. Natsumi found a marble that has a note on it in her room in the orphanage._

_"__What is it Natsumi-chan?" A 5 year old Naruto asked. He was relaxing on the branch of the tree._

_"__Come down here!" Natsumi shouted at him. Naruto jumps down from the tree and landed in front of Natsumi. Naruto looks at Natsumi face saw the girl had a big grin. He was about to asked again when suddenly Natsumi pulls something out from her pocket and reveals to be a blue marble which surprised the blond._

_"__Look! It was one of the gifts from Okami!" Natsumi said happily but Naruto just look at her with a deadpan look on his face._

_"__Natsumi-chan…it's just a marble." Naruto stated and Natsumi has smirk on her face._

_"__You think that it's just a marble but it's not!" Natsumi declared and Naruto looks at her confuse._

_"__Explain" That word that was only thing came from Naruto mouth and Natsumi has a grin on her face._

_"__Do you remember the blue orb that Okami showed and you said that could see a figure inside the orb while I couldn't?" Natsumi asked and Naruto nodded at her as he remembers that member before something click inside him that made his eyes widen in realization._

_ "__You mean that-"_

_"__Yup I could see something inside the marble while you can't it means that this marble is for me only!" Natsumi said with a big grin on her face while Naruto had interested look on his face._

_"__Well what do you see inside of it?" Naruto asked and Natsumi looks at marble again._

_"__Well all I can see is a creature with a horns but that's all," Natsumi said and Naruto nodded at her._

_"__So how are going to release the creature?" Naruto asked. He was curious how the creature will help Natsumi._

_"__Well it said in Okami note that the creature inside the marble will be release on my 10__th__birthday. It said that the creature will helping achieving all of 10 sacred weapons." Natsumi stated. Naruto already knew that Natsumi was not a human anymore but a heavenly being and Naruto still accepted her since he didn't see anything different from his friend. He also already knows about Heavenly Being and their history._

_"__So, in short you will have to keep it safe until your 10 years old?" Naruto concluded and Natsumi nodded at him."_

_"__Okay…so what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked and Natsumi shrugged at him._

_"__Don't know, it's our day off of our training…Let's go buy ramen!" Natsumi said happily and Naruto just shook his head at his friend tactics. He knew that Natsumi loves ramen as much as his family while he prefers to eat sweet food likes Dango and Cake._

_Natsumi suddenly grabs Naruto hand and started dragging him towards the nearest ramen stand._

==Flash Back ended==

Okay enough of that! Anyway Naruto and Natsumi have gained a new powers doesn't mean that they will neglect their shinobi training. Naruto was manage to steal some scrolls in the family compound. They started to learn what chakra is and with the guide Tennin they were able to easily the concept about chakra.

In chakra control Naruto had trouble in controlling it because of his huge reserves, being the fact that he was an Uzumaki and now being a Jinchuriki. It was natural for him to have trouble controlling his chakra but for Natsumi it was easy for her because she has low chakra reserves which means that she has great control of it.

They already started with leaf control and Natsumi easily got after learning within an hour while Naruto taken it within a week. The reason why it taken Naruto a week was because every time he failed, he gets frustrated but Natsumi gave him a tip on controlling his chakra better.

"How about you try to calm down and clear your head. It's easier to control your chakra if you're calm."

With that Naruto started to control his emotion and Kenshin and Tennin were the guiding him in controlling them and soon little by little Naruto started to learn to control his chakra more and within a week he finally able to finish it.

Then the next one was tree walking exercise which was harder for Naruto to master but Natsumi again was able to get grasp of it within an hour again while Naruto mastered it for at least two weeks. Naruto started to question himself why can't he can't control his chakra like Natsumi and Tennin provided him the answer.

"Well Naruto it's because you're an Uzumaki and the Uzumaki are known to have great chakra reserves and adding the fact that you are now a Jinchuriki which makes it more harder to control your chakra while your friend Natsumi has only little chakra reserves which makes it easier for her to control hers."

After hearing that explanation Naruto fully understand his situation now and was more determine to control his chakra.

Now on the Taijutsu training… I think its better that we go into a flashback

==Flash back==

_A 7 years old Naruto and Natsumi were sparring in one of the training grounds of the village._

_"__HAAAAA!" Natsumi shouted as she did straight punch towards Naruto and the red head immediately ducks to avoid it and did a leg sweep but Natsumi saw the move and quickly jumps away. They have been going with this in an hour and none of them even land a single blow at each other._

_"__AHHH! TIME OUT!" Natsumi shouted and Naruto looks at her confuse as he drop from his stance._

_"__What's the problem Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Natsumi let out sigh and sit on the ground._

_"__Because we're not making any progress with our taijutsu!" Natsumi said and Naruto sits beside her._

_"__Well because nobody is training us in taijutsu. I got Kenshin-sensei as my Kenjutsu instructor, you got Ueki-san as your instructor in controlling your powers while Tennin is our teacher in learning chakra." Naruto explained. Natsumi let out a frustrated sigh and lay down on the ground. _

_"__At this rate if we ever lose our weapon we won't be able to defend ourselves because we simply suck at Taijutsu." Natsumi stated and Naruto just let out a nervous chuckle._

_'__DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A voice shouted and the two heard it. Suddenly they saw a figure pass through them and kick the tree. The tree was shattered into pieces and two were in what just transpired._

_"__YOSH! NOW 100 TREES TO GO TO FINISH MY TRAINING! IF I CANNOT FINISH THIS BEFORE SUN DOWN THEN I WILL DO A 100 LAPS AROUND IN KONOHA WHILE WALKING WITH MY ARMS! YOUTH!" The voice shouted and the two decided to have closer look at the figure. They stands up from the ground and walking towards to where the figure was. When the smoke was gone the figure was reveal. It was man that_ _has thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha __flak jacket__that was unzipped. He had a forehead protector around his waist that acted like a belt. This man here is Maito Gai and is known as the one of the strongest Taijutsu ninja in the village._

_"__HEY MISTER!" Natsumi shouted as she and Naruto approaches Guy. Gai turns around and saw Natsumi and Naruto._

_"__AH! MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" Gai asked and Naruto looks at him closely and his eyes widen in shock._

_"__I know you! Your Maito Gai the strongest Taijutsu ninja of the village!" Naruto said with shock voice. Natsumi was surprising and hearing this and a big grin appeared on her face while Gai gave them a 'nice guy pose' (Anyone doesn't know this. It's guy giving them a thumbs up with a sparkling teeth)_

_"__YOU ARE CORRECT MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! BUT MANY CALLS ME THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! AND I-" Gai was cut off by Natsumi._

_"__Can you teach us with Taijutsu?" Natsumi suddenly blurred out as she interrupted him. Naruto just let out sigh since he knew Natsumi like interrupt people while Gai stops his introduction and look at girl with wide eyes._

_"__What was that my youthful friend?" Gai asked and Natsumi answered him again._

_"__Can you help us with our Taijutsu because we been trying to learn different styles from the library but none of them fit to us. So can you help us?" Natsumi asked, hoping that this man will accept her request. Everything was quiet for a while until Gai pump his fist in the air._

_"__OF COURSE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I WILL HELP YOU AND YOUR FRIEND THERE IN YOUR TAIJUTSU IF YOU WANT I WILL TEACH YOU BOTH MY TAIJUTSU STYLE!" Gai said with fire in his eyes and shake his fist in front of him with determination. Natsumi eyes widen in hearing this and big grin appeared on her face while Naruto had a small smile on his face._

_"__YOSH! LET'S BEGIN OUR TRAINING! But first let me know your names first." Gai said _

_"__I'm Natsumi!" Natsumi said happily._

_"__I'm Naruto" Naruto said with small smile on his face._

_"__ALRIGHT, YOU TWO FOLLOW ME SO WE CAN BEGIN OUR TRAINING!" Gai said as he started to leave the area._

_"__YOSH!" Natsumi shouted and she pump her fist in the air with full of energy and was now following Gai. Naruto just shook his head. Natsumi is always full of energy when she going to learn new things…can you blame. With that thought he followed the duo._

==Flashback ended==

That's what happened. Naruto and Natsumi has started learning under Gai and taught them a Taijutsu style called Goken. But this style required extreme training and determination to learn this. Naruto and Natsumi started to join Gai in his early morning training. Such as doing a 300 push-ups, 300 pulls-up and many exercises that would kill a regular person but thankfully Naruto and Natsumi are not regular people and had strong will to continue their training which was Gai very proud of them. Besides with Gai's training schedule. Naruto thought that it will be faster to achieve god-like speed and agility that was needed for Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu and thanks to him becoming a jinchuriki. He would have not receive much pain in Gai's crazy training method. Gai also became an uncle figure towards the two.

Now we find a 9 years old Naruto training in one of the training grounds. He was still wearing a royal blue kimono, white Hakama and white geta slippers. He held his bokken in front of him and was standing a few feet away from the wooden post. He close his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened and his eyes and suddenly disappeared in sight and reappeared above as he falls down towards the wooden post.

"Ryutsuisen!" Naruto shouted as he delivered the blow with the wooden post. The return the bokken back to his sash and the wooden post was split into two. A small smile appeared on his face.

_'__Well done Naruto-kun'_ Kenshin praised him for perfectly executing the move.

'_Thanks sensei but I never knew that my bokken would be enough to slice through the wooden post'_ Naruto said to Kenshin.

"**_Considering your training Naruto. Using a full force of the move it was bound to happen." _**Tennin stated and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" A voice shouted and Naruto turns his attention to where that voice came from and saw who it was. It was Natsumi just performed a powerful roundhouse kick that just destroyed a tree. She was wearing white top, red pants and standard shinobi sandals. Her hair grew longer that was around her waist level.

Natsumi wipe the sweat from her face and let out a sigh.

"Man! That was a good work out!" Natsumi said and before she lies to the ground to rest. Naruto let out a chuckle as he heard what Natsumi said. He approaches and crouch down to her level. Natsumi opened her eyes and saw Naruto smiling face.

"Do you want something to eat?" Naruto asked and Natsumi sat up and stand up from the ground.

"Sure let's get some small food but you're cooking it!" Natsumi said and Naruto just nodded at her. During the years Naruto gain a hobby of cooking thanks to Kenshin and also landed on a part time job at Ichiraku ramen but after two years of working Naruto decided to quit his part job since he already made a huge amount of money. Soon the two started headed towards the village and they headed to a building and entered a small apartment.

The two of them were academy students now and Natsumi has moved out from the orphanage that she grow up to and got her own apartment. They are in their second year in the academy and Natsumi receive weekly allowance since she was an orphan and was an academy student. Most of the time Naruto would stay in her apartment than be with his family...oh, forget about that detail.

Anyway, Naruto is still be neglected by his family. Yes he would be greeted once in a while by his parents and he would respond to them with few words. But Naruto practically was invisible to the family even so far that Naruto would be lock out from his own home that he would go to Natsumi place to sleep. Naruto was planning to leave his home and live with Natsumi since her apartment was practically his home now.

Naruto close the door and Natsumi stretch her arms in front of her before facing Naruto. "Well going to change some new clothes. Call me when the food is ready Naruto-kun." Natsumi said and Naruto nodded at her with a smile on her face.

"Sure and I'll get the food ready." Naruto said before headed to kitchen while Natsumi headed to change her cloths.

==With Naruto==

"What should I cook today?" Naruto asked as he puts on an apron.

_'__Well you could just cook her some ramen that she love so much.'_ Kenshin suggested. Naruto cooking of ramen was better than Ichiraku that the Teuchi, the owner of the stand wanted Naruto as his permanent chef but Naruto decline that offer much dismay of the ramen stand owner.

_'__Well since it's only a small food...sure my not'_ Naruto thought before he started pulling the ingredients out and started cooking.

==5 minutes later==

"The food is ready!" Naruto shouted as he places the two large bowls of ramen in the table.

"Coming!" Natsumi shouted as she came out from her room. Naruto saw that she was wearing a black shirt and black leggings. Natsumi look took her seat and her mouth started to drool as she saw the food that Naruto made.

"ALRIGHT! ITS NARUTO-KUN HOME MADE RAMEN!" Natsumi shouted happily and Naruto just chuckle at her words. Soon the two started to devour their food and after a minute has passed Natsumi was already finish with her food.

"Second please!" Natsumi said happily as she gives her bowl to Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Natsumi-chan, all out ramen." Naruto stated before he slurped his ramen and Natsumi eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT!" Natsumi shouted in shock and Naruto nodded at her.

"But why?" Natsumi whine and Naruto poke Natsumi forehead with his chopstick.

"Because too much ramen is bad for you and you said only a small food." Naruto stated and Natsumi slump her shoulders before looking at Naruto with big round eyes.

"Please, make me more ramen Naruto-kun" Natsumi pleaded with a very childish tone which made Naruto have sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. Naruto let out a sigh and push his ramen to Natsumi side. Natsumi looks at him confused and Naruto just gave her a small smile.

"You can have it Natsumi-chan." Naruto said humbly and didn't take long Natsumi started to devour the food and Naruto could only sweat drop at the scene. After a few seconds Natsumi was already done with bowl before letting out a content sigh.

"That was a good ramen Naruto-kun." Natsumi said and Naruto just chuckle at her words.

"Well thank you Natsumi-chan." Naruto stated before suddenly Natsumi remembered something.

"Wait right there Naruto-kun!" Natsumi said. Before she left the table and went to her room.

"Oro?" Naruto said with confuse look on his face. He was wondering what Natsumi was going to do in her room.

After a few minutes has passed Natsumi came out from her room with her hands behind her and a big grin on her face.

"Naruto-kun." Natsumi called as she approaches him.

"Yes, Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked and Natsumi reveals what was behind her and it seems to be a small box that wrapped very well.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Natsumi said happily and Naruto eyes widen and mentally slap himself forgetting it was his birthday…then again Naruto only celebrated his birthday with Natsumi since basically his family forgets it was his birthday along with his sisters.

Naruto accepts the gift and started to unwrap his present. He open the box and saw what was inside. His eyes widen in shock in what he saw.

It was a necklace that Yin and Yang symbol on it. Naruto grabbed the necklace and he notice that the Yin and Yang necklace are separated into two.

"Why are they separated into two?" Naruto asked and Natsumi take her seat and look at Naruto with smile on her face.

"Well you know about Yin and Yang right? About if they didn't have each other they would have no balance." Naruto nodded at her. "Well I thought about. How about give the other necklace to that special person that made you very happy!" Natsumi said. Naruto was surprised in hearing this and look back at the necklace. A smile appeared on his face and took Yin necklace and stands up from his seat.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Natsumi asked and Naruto simply smile at him and walk around the table and go behind her. He place the Yin necklace on Natsumi neck.

"W-W-What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Natsumi asked as she tint of pink appeared around her cheeks. Naruto place a hand on her shoulder and Natsumi turns around and saw that Naruto was smiling at him.

"Natsumi-chan…you are that special person." Naruto said and Natsumi eyes widen in surprise in hearing this. "If it wasn't for you. I would have given to my darkness, allowing me to be blind with jealously and rage and I would have thirsted for power and revenge. You are that special Natsumi and for that I thank you." Naruto finished before she gave Natsumi a hugged and Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing those words and she started to feel her heart was pounding fast. Soon Naruto unwrapped his arms around him and Natsumi stands up from her seat.

"Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked with a confuse look on his face.

"I need to use the bathroom for a second." With that Natsumi rushes towards the bathroom, leaving a confuse Naruto.

_'__Um, Tennin-senpai, Kenshin-senpai, did I do anything wrong?'_ Naruto asked the two spirits and all he heard was a chuckle from the two.

'_Don't worry Naruto-kun I think Natsumi-chan is very confuse right now.'_ Kenshin said to him.

_'__Is she sick or something?' _Naruto thought with concern look on his face.

_'__**No, Naruto. She just in stage where started to understand her feelings'**_ Tennin said to him.

_'__Understand what?'_ Naruto asked as she was even more confuse while Kenshin and Tennin and just let out a sigh but it was understandable since Naruto was only a kid and doesn't know this kind of things.

_'__We'll explain to you when you're a little older Naruto-kun' _Kenshin said before cutting of the mental link, leaving a completely confuse Naruto.

==With Natsumi==

Natsumi was washing her in the bathroom before looking herself at the mirror. She looks at Yin necklace that Naruto gave her and held it tightly.

_'__What is this feeling'_ Natsumi thought as she felt heart pounding.

_'__I think you have a crush Natsumi-chan'_ Ueki voice out his opinion.(AN:YES I MADE UEKI NOT DENSE AND HE IS SMART! DEAL WITH IT!)

_'__What do mean Ueki-sensei, why does my heart is beating so fast when I think about Naruto-kun?_'Natsumi asked and Ueki just let out a sigh in the mindscape.

_'__Don't worry it's only natural for a girl like in your age and from what I read my physiological book. A crush or the term called puppy love. It's an emotion that you started to show_ _adoring, worshipful towards that person. In short you're started to fall in love for Naruto.' _Ueki said and Natsumi eyes widen in shock in hearing this and she completely understood in what Ueki was talking about.

_'__I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!' _Natsumi mentally shouted at Ueki.

'_You don't have to yell at me you know. Anyway it a sign that you're starting to mature beside there a chance that it's only temporary but there's also a chance that you truly fallen in love with Naruto. Only time will tell.' _Ueki said and Natsumi stayed silent. Ueki cut off the mental link and Natsumi looks at the mirror and place her hand on her heart.

'_I don't have a crush on Naruto-kun…do I?'_ Natsumi thought. She was completely confuse with her feelings.

Was she really started fall for her best friend?

* * *

**AN: ALRIGHT! THERE YOU! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER! STAY TUNE!**

**REBORN 123 OUT!**


End file.
